Valentine You-chan: So In Love With You
by OuMiyuki
Summary: You is at Chika's house now, and gods, You is so exasperatingly cute and beautiful. (Fluff!)


**Author Notes**

"Zenkai no Valentine You-chan! Chika and You becomes girlfriends after Chika kisses her best friend with a Pocky game. Now they've got chocolates to settle and…rules to set?" (I thought this will make a nice summary, but this chapter isn't crack, so I chose something else. hehe. :P)

 **Something about chocolates…something about family… Basically Chika noticing how in love she is with You now that they are together. XP**

If you haven't read Valentine You-chan: ChikaYou's chapter yet, go read it! XD This is a continuation from there~ :D It's not impossible to just read this, but hey, more ChikaYou is good for health! ;D hahas.

 **May you enjoy~ XD**

* * *

After much teasing when walking to the bus stop, comfortable silence during the bus ride, and affirming their relationship again at the Watanabe residence with a chaste kiss from Chika to You (and lots of blushing from both party); Chika decides that she still wants to spend time with her girlfriend on Valentine's Day so she brings the uncomplaining ash-brunette over to her home.

 _The way You-chan lets me take her hand silently and smiling is so adorable… Ahh!_

Chika unintentionally tightens her hold on You's hand which the ash-brunette raises both eyebrows questioningly, though the orangehead wasn't looking so You could only guess from the red on her girlfriend's cheeks; her grin pulls higher as her heart does a happy skip.

.

.

.

Now in Chika's room, a place where the two mikan-loving teenagers have spent lots of time in, they both sat wherever they like, making themselves at home without being told to do so. But there was something on Chika's mind, so she breaks the mutual silent staring with a complain, "You-chan, why do you keep eating and offering other girls' chocolates to me?"

 _Even though I keep showing that it upsets me…_

"Eh?" You cocks her head to the side, not seeing a problem with what she did. "I always share the chocolates I received with you. Chika-chan shares yours too." The ash-brunette reminds matter-of-factly with an innocent smile so the orangehead wasn't able to retort too angrily.

 _That…_

However, Chika really didn't like seeing You, _her You_ eating other girls' chocolates received with a confession albeit unrequited, so she makes her stand. "Uu… T-That's the past! You-chan isn't allowedto eat any chocolates that aren't from me from now on!"

The swimmer puts on a pensive look. "Hm… What about my parents'?"

"Parents..?" Chika was expecting an okay right away so she was stumped by the sensible question; nonetheless she was able to respond after a second of gaping. "Fine, those are okay…"

 _You-chan gets really happy when she receives chocolates from her mum and especially her dad after all._

Chika smiles a little as she remembers You's ridiculously huge smile when she receives chocolates from her dad, because that means her dad came back from sea.

 _You-chan is cute that way._

The swimmer nods and adds. "You parents'?"

 _My parents?_

Chika pouts thoughtfully, hands across her chest before replying. "My parents are as good as your parents so yes."

 _We've known each other since forever after all!_

You blushes at that and lowers her head before speaking again, while Chika didn't realize the implications of her words. "Um… What about Mito-nee or Shima-nee?"

"They give you chocolates too?!" The orangehead was getting a tad exasperated; can't You just accept only her chocolates and eat only her chocolates?

 _Mouu..! Just how many people is there that keep giving chocolates to_ _ **my**_ _You-chan?!_

"They are okay too…"

You grins and asks in a teasing tone which catches Chika's attention. "Because they are my sisters too?"

Chika blinks. "Eh? Yeah, they…"

 _Are your sisters too..which means we have the same sisters, but aren't blood related, so that could only mean it's because of me, and because of me would mean we are marr- t-t-toget- ahhh!_

Pink dusts Chika's cheeks and You knew that her mikan-lover just thought of the same thing she's thinking of. Chika saw the cheeky yet shy grin her girlfriend was wearing and moves to push You in a fit of embarrassment. You catches the orangehead's hands in hers when she saw Chika approaching, but Chika pushes with all her weight so You falls over while laughing.

"Chika-chaan~ haha…"

"Mou, You-chan!" The still blushing orangehead climbs above her chortling girlfriend while continuously applying force to their connected palms, if her girlfriend's arms reached the floor entirely; she wins.

 _Stop laughing!_

"I'm not wrong?" You asks, that sweet, innocent yet cheeky smile on her face.

Chika's blush reddened at the thought of You and her being family already…already married..!

"E-E-Even so!" The Leader of Aqours lets out a burst of embarrassed energy, pinning You successfully to the floor, her girlfriend laughs and the sight causes Chika's heart to thump quickly against her chest and in her hears incessantly.

 _Why do I find You-chan so beautiful right now even thought she's laughing at me..?_

"Ne, Chika-chan." The costume designer's hands below Chika's relaxed entirely, no longer pushing against the orangehead's.

"Mm?" Chika sounds a respond so that You doesn't find out she's staring and getting kind of lost in You's pinned down look – kind of dishevelled hair, mirth-filled sky blue eyes, and that annoyingly playful but cute smile; in one word –

 _Beautiful…_

"What about our friends from Aqours?" You adds another candidate of people who will give her chocolates.

Chika huffs, blowing her breath at the ash-brunette's face before climbing off. "I'll tell them not to give you any."

 _Do you even need to ask if Aqours member's chocolates are acceptable?_

The high diver sits up wearing a surprised but still cheerful expression. "Ehh~ That's mean~"

 _You-chan really is dense._

Chika turns back to look at her seemingly dense girlfriend, and any thoughts of staying upset was thrown out the window as her ruby eyes stopped at You's harmless and downright adorable look with the way the ash-brunette sat cross-legged and hands in front of her.

 _Cute. You-chan doesn't play fair…_

"You know what I think about that…" The mesmerized orangehead mumbles.

"Mm? What's that?" You blinks twice, she didn't hear because she was content to be dazed out, staring at her girlfriend's adorable pouting posture though Chika doesn't seem to know that.

"I said you know my opinion about friendship chocolates from Aqours." Chika says again, more clearly for You's sake.

You's smile widens and she gets up to take the chocolate she brought over in her bag pack. "Great! I can eat Dia-san's chocolates."

 _Dia-san chocolates?! And you're gonna eat it right now?!_

Chika stands in a hurry to stop her girlfriend picking up the bag. "Already?! Wait- Dia-san gave you chocolates?!"

You simply laughs as she tries to hold the chocolates away from Chika's snatching hands, she loves seeing all sorts of expression from Chika, and the attention makes her heart flutter that much faster, pleasantly faster.

"Hey!" Chika shouts while chasing You around her room, soon joining her girlfriend in laughing, the chocolates were something at the back of her mind now, You was on the forefront and center.

.

.

.

The Takami family – Chika's mother, Mito and Shima, peeks from outside of the youngest Takami's room door smiling approvingly. "Chika has gotten herself a good partner."

"And I've gotten another good daughter."

Shima giggles and asks a question that was already answered. "Didn't we have all of that when those two were pre-schoolers?"

They continued watching the new couple chatting, teasing, and flirting for a time before they each went to get dinner prepared and to handle other chores.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **I didn't touch on the marriage promise again. Hahas. Oops? XP**

 **I hope you enjoyed this…still Valentine's Day ChikaYou story! XD**

 **Leave me comments to let me know what you like! Hehe~ ^w^**


End file.
